<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Fall by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696149">Trust Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant'>hedonistconstant</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish'>what_about_the_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jaskier, Dd/lb, Fireman Geralt, Geralt has different age regressions, Happy Ending, Jaskier is the best, Librarian Jaskier, Little Space, Little!Geralt, M/M, Modern Era, One Night Stand, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Spanking, non sexual age play, self soothing, sexual age play, to friends, to lovers, ways of dealing with stress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them expected a cheesy pick up line and a one night stand to grow into anything significant, but when Geralt decides to finally return one of Jaskier's many messages they grow a friendship which will eventually change their lives forever.<br/>Trust Fall is a story of loneliness, friendship, trust and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our first Witcher fic!!<br/>As always we are writing the fic we want to read.<br/>Please read the tags and if this seems like your cup of tea, we are excited to have you join us on this journey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier could feel the beat pumping through his veins. He had definitely had a little too much to drink, so when he sidled up to the man-mountain at the bar to pour himself some water, he may have hip-checked him, given his best wink and pulled a pick line out his ass.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to climb a mountain, do I need a sherpa or can I scale you solo?” Jaskier almost got away without slurring… almost. He added another wink for good measure then mimed throwing a rope over the man’s shoulder. <em>Nailed it.</em></p>
<p>“You could probably try a better pick up line first.” The man didn’t look all that uninterested though. Jaskier took a step closer, and when the man looked more amused than annoyed he felt like he had succeeded. </p>
<p>“You still want to take me home though don’t you?” Jaskier said, tipping back the water and spider walking his fingers up the man’s chest to get at the hair that was curling from where it opened,  unbuttoned just the right amount. </p>
<p>The man captured Jaskier’s hand before it could get itself into more mischief. Jaskier threaded his fingers through his and smiled up at him. </p>
<p>“Dear God.” The man downed the drink in his hand. “You better be glad you are pretty.” </p>
<p>Jaskier got a closer look at his face, the man’s cheeks were a dark red. He was drunker than Jaskier originally thought he was. </p>
<p>“So yours or mine?” Jaskier batted his eyelashes at the man. </p>
<p>“We go to yours.” The man threw down some money on the bar and turned to walk away from Jaskier. Their hands fell apart, but Jaskier still walked out behind him. The man was quick, and Jaskier found himself half jogging to keep up with him. When Jaskier was outside the bar, the cold air made him feel slightly more sober. But also excited. This man was gorgeous, in tight leather pants. Shirt exposing all that beautiful chest. </p>
<p>Jaskier grabbed his hand then, swinging it between them as he skipped up the road to the main junction where they would find a cab. “I’m just a few blocks away but it’s too cold to walk, let me shout you a cab, let me spoil you.” Jaskier said as they hailed a cab.</p>
<p>“You don’t talk much do you?” Jaskier noted, “Whereas me, most people say I talk too much, but what can yo- ooh,” </p>
<p>The man leaned over the back seat and kissed the words out of Jaskier’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Well that’s one way to shut me up,” Jaskier said, before undoing his seatbelt and straddling the man’s hips. </p>
<p>He was quick as a flash and strong when he promptly lifted Jaskier back off him and buckled him back in.  “Safety first,” He grunted.</p>
<p>“Well you know I can’t argue with that,” Jaskier said, his cheeks flushing as much from being told off from how easily he was manhandled.</p>
<p>“So, tall, strong, broody, silent type,” Jaskier counted off the attributes on his hand, “Bet you have a great name to go with this look.” He gestured up and down the man’s body with his hand, “I’m Jaskier by the way,” He held his hand out to shake.</p>
<p>The man grunted, stared down at his hand like it was a foreign object. “Geralt.” The man looked back up at the front of the car. </p>
<p>Jaskier moved his hand back and smiled. “Geralt. Fitting, there’s something almost poetic about it.” Geralt looked back at him, his expression unbelieving. “I bet you do something heroic. Save kittens from trees, protect the city. That sort of brave thing.”  </p>
<p>“I’m a fireman.” </p>
<p>Jaskier felt tingles go up his spine and he grinned wider. </p>
<p>“I could totally tell, you are that type.” Jaskier opened his mouth to keep talking when the cabbie told them to get out. Jaskier handed him money and got out of the car. Geralt stood beside him as they walked inside. Jaskier felt something like excitement go up his spine. Or nervousness, either way, he was ready to get his mouth on the gorgeous man next to him. </p>
<p>Jaskier lived on the top floor and as usual, the lift was out, of course, he tripped on the first step making a fool of himself in front of this glorious man, but Jaskier didn’t expect to be picked up and tossed over a broad shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh, Geralt, my hero,” Jaskier couldn’t help but swoon. </p>
<p>“Figured if I wanted you in one piece I better help,” Geralt replied, his chest rumbled against Jaskier’s thighs and his cock absolutely twitched in his pants.</p>
<p>Geralt let him down to unlock the door but no sooner were they inside did he have Jaskier back in his arms and grinding him into the wall. Jaskier held on for dear life, the noises coming from his mouth sounded filthy in the quiet apartment. </p>
<p>“Geralt, you keep this up and I’ll be coming in my pants like a teenager.” He squeaked.</p>
<p>“Just have to make you come again,” Geralt replied as he began to ravish Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier groaned, threw his head back to give Geralt room to work. He let his hands go to Geralt’s shoulders, and down his sides. Geralt was more ripped than he originally thought, Jaskier stuck his hand up Geralt’s shirt to feel along the abs he felt there. </p>
<p>“Christ, I need you with less clothes.” Jaskier pushed Geralt back so he could pull at his shirt. Letting his hands wander on his pecs and down his stomach. </p>
<p>“Bed.” Geralt picked him up by his thighs, forcing Jaskier to wrap his legs around Geralt’s middle before he could get the shirt off. </p>
<p>Geralt walked them to his bedroom backward with no effort. Jaskier laughed as his door was thrown open, the loud thud probably made enough noise to make his angry neighbor yell at him the morning about being loud again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt all but threw him on the bed, Jaskier let out a laugh as he bounced. The light was off, but Jaskier’s curtains were open and the light shone on Geralt in a way that made him look otherworldly. </p>
<p>“Come here beautiful. Let me see you.” Jaskier made grabby hands at Geralt which got him an eye roll. “What! Giants can be beautiful too, pretty, glorious, my adonis!” Jaskier teased, as he pulled off his own shirt.</p>
<p>“Naked, now.” Geralt said, a command more than a question but Jaskier was more than happy to get on board. He stripped off while Geralt stood at the foot of the bed watching.</p>
<p>“Wait, why am I the only one getting naked?” Jaskier whined, getting to his knees, cock already standing to attention against his stomach. </p>
<p>“Hmm, just admiring the view,” Geralt replied.</p>
<p>“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Jaskier said as he lunged at Geralt pulling him down on top of him. “But I find myself absolutely parched for this tall drink of water I have in front of me, and my patience has gone out the window.” He flipped Geralt onto his back with surprising strength and ripped at his shirt exposing his chest. </p>
<p>Jaskier leaned in rubbing his face over the hair there for a moment before he turned his mouth to Geralt’s belly and blew a raspberry.  The sound Geralt made shocked them both, Geralt’s hand went straight to cover his mouth a blush rising in his cheeks. Jaskier, on the other hand, looked like he’d just won the lottery.</p>
<p>“How adorable... “ Jaskier leaned down to blow another raspberry. Geralt swatted at him, the blush dark on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Just get on with it.” Geralt’s voice was gruff, and Jaskier frowned. He looked up at Geralt through his eyelashes. </p>
<p>“Somebody is a little grumpy.” Geralt tensed and narrowed his eyes at Jaskier. Jaskier kissed Geralt's stomach softly, making his way up to his face. Geralt relaxed a little bit, his eyes closed. His hands went to Jaskier and touched everything he could reach. </p>
<p>“You have such a soft touch. I didn’t expect that.” Jaskier kissed each of Geralt’s cheeks before he kissed his mouth. When he kissed him Geralt seemed to open up, his mouth soft but persistent against Jaskier. </p>
<p>“Jaskier, if you don’t hurry up.” Jaskier ignored him and kissed down his neck softly. Geralt’s hands trailed through his hair. Jaskier kissed down his chest, stopped to suck on his nipples. He expected to just pause there, but Geralt tensed up and groaned, his hands pulled on Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier grinned at how sensitive he was, twisted his other nipple between his fingers as he continued to suck on it. </p>
<p>“Won’t you let me take my time and worship you?” Jaskier whispered it against his skin before he moved to the other nipple. Geralt groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. Jaskier took that as permission and slowly traveled down to Geralt’s happy trail. His dick was curved against his stomach, flushed pink at the tip. Jaskier ignored it, instead, he trailed his fingers down his hips. </p>
<p>Jaskier made sure his breath skimmed Geralt's sensitive wet tip, and he lowered his mouth to bite at the crease of his thigh. Geralt moaned, and Jaskier tucked that little tidbit away for later. Deciding to give the man a break he licked his way up Geralt’s cock, slipping the head into his mouth. He pushed the foreskin back with his lips while he let his tongue explore the head, Geralt's hands stayed gentle in his hair but the noises he made would fuel Jaskier spank bank for years to come. </p>
<p>“God, Geralt, don’t stop, those noises you make are heavenly,” Jaskier pulled off to say, apparently not appreciated if the force he was shoved back down was anything to go by. He took the cock like a good boy, but stuck his middle finger up in protest, just so it was known.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t stop making those noises though, and Jaskier was quite possibly falling in love. The way his cock hit the back of his throat and the way Geralt shuddered and so so gently caressed him while he all but gobbled down his cock was something Jaskier thought he could do forever.</p>
<p>“Careful, ahh,” Geralt groaned above him and pulled at Jaskier’s hair. </p>
<p>He was going to ignore the man, keep going until he drove him to spill down his throat, but it appeared the man-mountain had other ideas. Jaskier found himself flipped over, face-first into the bed covers, ass in the air and “Ohhh, oh, Geralt,”</p>
<p>Geralt ignored him, to do what seemed to be more important things with his mouth. The first lick was almost tentative, but the next one was like Jaskier’s ass was a sweet fruit. His large hands grabbed Jaskier’s ass and pulled him closer, tilting his hips so Geralt could put his tongue to good use. </p>
<p>“Geralt…” Jaskier’s voice was a low whine and he pushed his hips back greedily into Geralt’s mouth. “Please, I need you inside me. No more teasing.” Jaskier didn’t realize how close he was by this point. If he wanted to get to come with that beautiful cock inside of him he would have to speed this up. </p>
<p>Geralt pulled away and started digging in the draw of the bed next to him. Jaskier grabbed a pillow putting it under his hips. He laid himself out on the pillow and presented his ass. Geralt was silent behind him, but he heard the uncapping of lube. Jaskier had to stop from giggling, the fact that he was actually really drunk coming back to him suddenly. </p>
<p>“Ready?” Geralt’s fingers went to his entrance and rubbed it softly. Jaskier moaned, pushing his hips back to get him to go inside of him. Geralt slid his finger in and started to slowly prepare him. Jaskier pushed back onto his fingers, trying to tempt Geralt to hurry up. </p>
<p>“Oh please.” Jaskier whined when Geralt touched his prostate. And the growl that came from Geralt just about made Jaskier come there and then. </p>
<p>Geralt was thorough but quick, it seemed both of them were clinging onto the edge, need and want battling with being desperate? Well, this was a one night stand, and Jaskier already thought it was the best sex he’d had, but that could be the fact he had a man-mountain practically purring above him and in him and “Oh god, Geralt. Cock. Ass. Now.”</p>
<p>Geralt removed his fingers and paused long enough that Jaskier was about to open his mouth again. Jaskier tensed up at the feeling of something blunt at his entrance before he moaned loud enough to bother the neighbors. Geralt was bigger than Jaskier had originally thought. </p>
<p>Geralt slid into him slowly, by the time he was fully seated inside of him, Jaskier felt like he was going to blow. Geralt rubbed at his ass, spreading him. Jaskier was sure that he was getting quite the view. </p>
<p>Jaskier squeezed around him making Geralt moan lowly. Geralt slowly pulled out before he thrust back in. “Dear god, if you don’t go faster.” Jaskier tried to move his hips back but Geralt stopped him with a tight hand on his hip. Jaskier whined. </p>
<p>“Calm yourself.” Geralt's voice was deeper than it had been so far, and Jaskier could see himself falling in love with that voice. Geralt was so beautiful. </p>
<p>Geralt thrust into him again, speeding up this time. Jaskier felt tears gather up on the corner of his eyes, the drag of Geralt’s cock hit his prostate perfectly. Geralt was punching out little whines and moans each time he thrust in, and Jaskier could hardly hold on for the force he was being fucked. </p>
<p>As his cock slapped against his stomach with each thrust it was too much and just not enough, and <em>god</em> did Jaskier want to come on Geralt’s cock alone. Geralt moved his hands from Jaskier’s hips to slip under his arms and pull him up so they were chest to back.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Jaskier, you feel so good.” Geralt moaned into his ear. Jaskier reached back to twist his hands in Geralt’s hair, twisting and pulling as Geralt’s big hands held him close, one hand gripped loosely at his neck, the other low over his abdomen, his hips never slowing.</p>
<p>Jaskier felt the tingle start at the base of his spine, and he pulled on Geralt’s hair. Geralt's hand tightened on his neck as his thrusts sped up.</p>
<p>“Please….” Jaskier wasn’t sure what he was begging for but it made Geralt start thrusting faster. Jaskier’s orgasm hit him so fast and so hard that he felt his body go limp in Geralt’s arms. Geralt’s thrust went sporadic as he came inside of Jaskier. He held Jaskier tightly to him as he softened. </p>
<p>“When do you think you can go again?” Jaskier laughed as he said it. He was breathless and sweaty and could sleep for ten years. Geralt laughed a low chuckle that made Jaskier’s heart flutter. “Shower?” Jaskier suggested as Geralt picked him up, and easily laid him out on the bed. “We could take a bath, but you don’t seem like a bath kind of guy.” </p>
<p>“I like baths.” Geralt said as he stood up, showing Jaskier his glorious body. Jaskier lost himself in staring at it for a few minutes. </p>
<p>“Good, bath’s yes that’s good,” Jaskier muttered as he kept staring, “Oh shit, right this is my place, second door on the left, I’ll be right there.” </p>
<p>Geralt smiled and turned to run the bath. Jaskier could hardly move, he ran his hand over his chest, forgetting the come that had landed there and swearing an oath that he would have Geralt again if it was the last thing he did.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>They barely fit in the bath together but as Jaskier always said, <em>Where there’s a willy there’s a way. </em>Or something like that. Geralt sat between Jaskier’s legs, leaning back as much as he could while Jaskier absentmindedly splashed water up his chest.</p>
<p>They were both quiet, staring into space while soaking in each other's warmth, Jaskier wanted to stay like this forever, but the water was starting to cool. He was about to say something when he focused his eyes on the man in front of him, Geralt had found his punk rock rubber ducky with the cute lil’ mohawk and pierced beak and was playing with it between their legs and amongst the bubbles.</p>
<p>“Cute…” Jaskier said it out loud mostly by accident. Geralt tensed up and set it back down. “I wasn’t teasing you..” Jaskier propped his head on Geralt’s shoulder and kissed it. “I mean it’s <em>my</em> duck. You were just cute.” </p>
<p>“Not cute.” he muttered his cheeks turning bright red.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you don’t get out of being cute by being surly.” Jaskier teased. “I love my men large and absolutely adorable, you just have to deal, I don't make the rules.” </p>
<p>“Are you always this ridiculous or is it just because you’ve been drinking?” Geralt deflected him easily as he stood up. Jaskier frowned at the gorgeous back, he had hoped they still a while longer. </p>
<p>“I’m myself, constantly.” Jaskier smiled and followed him. Drained the bath, and walked into the room to see Geralt laid across his bed. “Hello, gorgeous.” Jaskier walked over to the bed and got in. Geralt was laid on his side, which made it easy for Jaskier to curl himself around his back. </p>
<p>Geralt grunted but didn’t push him off so Jaskier let himself relax and held him closer. He swung a leg over Geralt’s and twisted the other one in so he could warm his feet up on his long legs, earning him another grunt. </p>
<p>Jaskier didn’t take long to fall asleep with a face full of white hair and his fingers laced through Geralt's where they lay on the big man's chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt tossed his bag down at the door, kicked off his boots and stood in the hall. He was lost for a moment, the afternoon sun was streaming into the house casting it in a golden light, and Geralt didn’t know what to do. To say today had been a bad day was doing a disservice to bad days. Today had been an absolute clusterfuck.</p>
<p>No one had died, and for that Geralt would pray to any god out there with his thanks. It was close though, when they had an instrument failure that should have been picked up by one of the team before they got out into the field; Geralt hated having to discipline his crew but it was lucky no one had died. </p>
<p>He’d been hesitant of accepting the Captain position at the fire station, but it was the logical step, he had leadership qualities or so he was told, he was an outstanding firefighter and the payrise was a bonus. But Geralt was finding the pressure something hard to unpack and leave at work.</p>
<p>Now he was stood in his house, with the next 48hours off rotation and all he wanted to do was cry. He could feel the urge to slip his thumb into his mouth, to curl up on a soft blanket and drift away, but he was having a hard time disconnecting the part of his brain that was supposed to be in control.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p>He couldn’t stand there all day, he scuffed his toe on the carpet, ran his hands through his hair and walked into the open plan kitchen and living room. He’d not gotten around to cleaning before he was on shift, a baby bottle was still in the kitchen sink, mocking him. His blanket and plushie were scrunched up and discarded on the sofa. </p>
<p>Geralt felt an urge to go and upright his plushie, it had fallen head first off the arm of the sofa, he shook his head and opened the fridge instead. He reached for a beer uncapping it on the countertop and went to sit at the dining table instead of in the comfort of the sofa.</p>
<p>“This has to stop.” Geralt said out loud to the empty house, “Just man up, for fuck’s sake,” He took a long pull of beer as tears started to flow.  “Can’t do this, dammit I can’t,” he sobbed, curling in on himself.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t have much choice, as his beer was emptied he felt the drop creep up on him, he didn’t want it, “stupid stupid boy,” he tried to scold himself but the pressure and the stress it was all too much.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Geralt was wearing his blanket like a cape as he lay on the living room floor, his pony plushie was tucked under one arm while his other was directing the raid on a village, army men on horses lined up on one side as the villager's tried to protect the tavern.</p>
<p>“Come on, Roach, they need us.” Geralt told his plushie. “We have to hurry if we are to save them all.” Geralt hummed as he played with his plushie. Roach was his favorite, his pony plush something he’d loved so much that he had to have him repaired. </p>
<p>His phone rang out from a pocket where he threw his coat off. Geralt felt himself tense up, the thought of leaving his safe place scared him. He let his eyes go to the clock on the wall and tensed up more. Jaskier would be getting off work, and since he was the only one who texted him… </p>
<p>Geralt got up, Roach tucked safely under his arm. He couldn’t leave Jaskier unanswered. It would make him sad, and the last thing Geralt wanted was for Jaskier to be sad. </p>
<p>Picking up his phone, he came face to face with at least 20 unanswered messages from Jaskier.  He squeezed Roach tight and looked longingly at his messages. The problem was he would love to talk to Jaskier like this. But he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. </p>
<p>[note italics are texts]</p>
<p>Jaskier: <em>I know youre at home! Answer my messages! I have important things to tell you. </em></p>
<p>Geralt: <em>I’m home now. </em></p>
<p>Jaskier: <em>I knew it! You got home late tonight. Hard day?</em></p>
<p>Geralt curled up on his couch pulling Roach close to him. He sticks his thumb in his mouth and frowns down at his phone. Jaskier was always so worried about him. </p>
<p>Geralt: <em>It was fine. I just should be going to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow. </em></p>
<p>Jaskier: <em>Hey that doesn’t sound okay. Should I call? I’m just walking home. </em></p>
<p>Geralt wanted him to call. He wanted to talk to Jaskier about his day….but he knew it would be obvious something was off. No matter how much Geralt knew it would comfort him and soothe him in his current state, he didn’t want to use Jaskier like that. </p>
<p>
  <em>Jaskier: Im calling you! You responded too late! </em>
</p>
<p>Geralt’s loud ringtone followed, and he slid to answer it without thinking. </p>
<p>He and Jaskier talked most nights… Since their late-night encounter, Jaskier had easily slotted himself into Geralt’s life, the sneaky bastard having put his number into Geralt’s phone and apparently phoned himself so he had Geralt’s. Geralt could pretend all he wanted that it annoyed him, but really he was lonely and the fact Jaskier was his only friend outside of work was something he didn’t want to look at too closely. </p>
<p>He didn’t want Jaskier to be upset because he was ignoring him. Answering was better. </p>
<p>“Geralt!” Jaskier's voice was loud on the phone, loud enough that Geralt had to move it away from his ear. “I can’t wait to tell you about my day. One of the kids I read to on the weekend, their mother came in and proclaimed her love for me. It was very sweet, but also kind of embarrassing because she comes in with her husband <em>a lot.</em> How was your day?” </p>
<p>“It was fine…” Geralt let himself fade off hoping that Jaskier would take the hint and keep talking. If he could get Jaskier to hold the conversation, hopefully, Jaskier wouldn’t notice anything was off. And he would get to hear Jaskier’s voice, which was a comforting plus. </p>
<p>“You sound stressed, sweet cheeks, do you want to talk about it? It’d take me half an hour to get there on the subway, but I can take a cab and be there quicker.” Jaskier sounded genuinely concerned about him. Geralt wished he could curl into that voice. Have Jaskier pet through his hair and hold him. </p>
<p>“You don’t have too. I was really about to go to sleep. I don’t want to be a bother…” Geralt whispered the last part, feeling his heart clench. </p>
<p>“Okay, you sound serious. I’m grabbing a cab.” Jaskier let out a whistle, hailing a cab.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to, Jaskier.” Geralt tried to gruff up his voice a little bit, but he still sounded upset, even to his own ears. </p>
<p>“I’ll be there in ten. I might stop for food, so it might be twenty. Pull out that fancy bottle of whiskey you hid in your cabinet if you're feeling like it. If not, I’ll be there with carbs soon.” Jaskier hung up on him leaving Geralt with no way to argue. </p>
<p>Panicked, Geralt looked around the room. He had his toys out, was still wearing his cape. Roach was clenched in his hands. He would have to hide all of this. Jaskier had only been over once and had never gone farther than the kitchen. There were so many chances he would find stuff. </p>
<p>He stuffed the blanket down the side of the sofa, Roach behind a cushion, then got on his knees to gather up his soldiers. He pushed them under the TV stand then tried to think where he had put the whiskey.</p>
<p>It was so hard to collect his thoughts when he was in his little space, toys and stories and cartoons, they were all easy, he knew where they were and knew where he fit in with them, but big stuff like alcohol and having a friend, <em>boyfriend?</em> Over for dinner? </p>
<p>“Oh no.”  Geralt’s thumb went automatically to his mouth, how was he going to do this, he had to come up now. He started to smack himself in the head, “Come on, come on!” he tried not to scream.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang then, and he was still not all the way up, “Coming,” He called out as he continued to hit his head. The doorbell rang again and he could hear Jaskier call out from behind the door.</p>
<p>He forced himself to move, remembering to pull his thumb from his mouth just as he unlocked the door.</p>
<p>“There you are!” Jaskier exclaimed, pulling Geralt into a hug before he was even through the door. He couldn’t help but melt into the touch, and almost snuffled when Jaskier ran his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Thought you’d decided to ghost me at the door, and I bought you food! I would have been so disappointed.” </p>
<p>“No nothing like that…” Geralt couldn’t help but frown, he was so happy to see Jaskier. But he just wasn’t ready for this. “C’mon, I’ve got the whiskey.” Geralt moved back to the living room, standing anxiously in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>Jaskier raised his eyebrows at him but sat the food down on the coffee table and collapsed onto the sofa. Geralt brought the whiskey over, a couple of glasses and forks as well, his tongue pushed out between his lips in concentration.</p>
<p>“Cute,” Jaskier winked, sticking his tongue out when Geralt looked confused. </p>
<p>Geralt’s cheeks flushed red but he sat down next to Jaskier and poured out a couple of fingers each. “Cheers,” Jaskier raised his glass but Geralt seemed distant, just swallowing down the amber liquid without looking at him. </p>
<p>The face Geralt made would have been comical if he hadn’t looked so young and confused in that moment. Jaskier put his drink down and placed his hand on Geralt’s knee. “I’m not sure if you should be drinking tonight, big fella,” Jaskier suggested.</p>
<p>Geralt put down his drink and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He fought the urge to hit himself, to stick his thumb in his mouth and curl up. Beg for the bad feeling starting in his stomach to go away. He wanted Jaskier closer and wanted him to leave in the same breath. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Jaskier rubbed his thumb over Geralt’s knee, his touch leaving sparks. Geralt sucked his lip between his teeth and chewed on it roughly. </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Geralt grunted, breaking eye contact and staring holes into the floor.</p>
<p>Jaskier let it go instead leaning back to get comfy, pulling Geralt with him, “Come on, sweet cheeks, let’s chill out, oof what’s this then?” Jaskier pushed the pillow aside behind his back and pulled out Roach. “Who’s this?” He asked, placing the plushie in Geralt’s lap.</p>
<p>Geralt snatched Roach from Jaskier’s hands, jumping up, face going pale.</p>
<p>“Hey settle, big fella, it’s all good.”</p>
<p>“It’s all good? IT’S ALL GOOD?” Geralt screamed, “You come here without being invited, you try to tell me what to do. It’s not all good, Jaskier. No one wants you around don’t you get that? You blow into someone's life and think it’s fine. IT’S NOT FINE. Fuck, Jaskier, why don’t you sort your own shit out, just get out. GET OUT.” Geralt clung to the anger as it coursed through his body as fast as the shame did. </p>
<p>He turned around, sure Jaskier would leave now. Of course, he didn’t want him to go but it was too much, he couldn’t pretend any longer.</p>
<p>“Stupid stupid stupid, so fucking stupid.” Geralt sobbed as he hit his head, “You fucked it all up, you stupid stupid child.” His thumb slipped into his mouth, his other hand now a fist hitting the side of his head repeatedly.</p>
<p>His fist was grasped in tight and he couldn’t fight the strength that was halting its mission to smash through his head, another hand was wrapping around his middle, gently turning him around. He opened his eyes to see Jaskier’s face, he didn’t look angry, he looked sad. </p>
<p>“Schtupid,” Geralt said around his thumb, he’d made Jaskier sad, he never wanted to make Jaskier sad.</p>
<p>Jaskier was just humming softly to him, holding his fist close to his chest and running his hand through Geralt’s hair. “Oh, Geralt,” He soothed. “Dear heart, come here.” He pulled Geralt into a hug.  </p>
<p>Jaskier coaxed him to the sofa, practically pulling him onto his lap, his hand stroked over Geralt’s face, and Geralt had forgotten to pull his thumb out but it didn’t seem to matter.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s all gonna be ok. Let Daddy look after you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This should go without saying but just in case... We try to make all bdsm/Dd/lb things Safe sane and consensual but for the sake of the story and getting to the fun things we will gloss over some stuff. So this is not a "how to" this is fiction and please be read as such.</p>
<p>With that said here is a chapter of angst, stress and two talking idiots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt woke to the best feeling ever, his head was warm and comfy nestled up close to something soft and delightfully cozy and someone was running their fingers through his hair. It took a moment to realize the soft and cozy was actually a lap, looking up, Jaskier’s lap in particular and <em>his</em> fingers in his hair… Geralt tensed up.</p>
<p>“Jaskier?” Geralt's voice sounded rough with sleep.</p>
<p>“Hey there, big fella, you back with us?” Jaskier soothed. Geralt sat up, suddenly. Jaskier smiled at him, the smile that lit up his eyes. Geralt watched him, nerves in his stomach.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry you had to deal with that.” Geralt wasn’t sure if he should be apologizing. He felt nerves in his stomach, the comfort of Jaskier’s smile not enough to make him feel better.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize. Geralt, I’m not upset with you.” Jaskier’s voice had a sternness that Geralt wasn’t used to. “Does that happen often? Last night I mean?”</p>
<p>Geralt dropped his gaze, this would be it, this would be the moment Jaskier would laugh at him and walk out, disgust written all over his face. Geralt thought about lying but he was so tired and he just didn’t have it in him.</p>
<p>“Yes,” He grunted, picking at his fingernails.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s thumb rubbed over his brow, trying to scrub away the scowl there. “It’s ok, Geralt. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m your friend and besides if you knew the things I’ve gotten into, hooo boy you’d be shocked and appalled. What I mean to say is I don’t judge, Geralt.”</p>
<p>“...Jaskier you get more ridiculous the longer I know you.” Geralt felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Jaskier laughed, his eyes crinkling in the way that made Geralt want to kiss him. They hadn’t kissed since they first met.</p>
<p>“But I mean it. Do you usually have somebody taking care of you?” Jaskier put a hand on his thigh and squeezed.</p>
<p>“I don’t need anyone, this is,” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, Jaskier didn’t speak, only waited for Geralt to finish. “This is not normal, no one would want to be around this, no one in their right mind.”</p>
<p>“Ok that’s rude,” Jaskier cut in. Geralt scowled at him, “I won’t take that personally, not right now anyway. But seriously, Geralt, you know there is a whole community out there where this is 100% ok, even sought after, you’re telling me you’ve never had someone to be a Mommy or Daddy for you?”</p>
<p>“No. It’s not something I share with other people.” Geralt tried to make his voice harsh enough that Jaskier wouldn’t ask any more questions about it. He was already so uncomfortable. “I’m just not the type that you would usually see in that community, am I? I tried to find people online… I don’t fit in. So it’s fine. I’m fine by myself.”</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed, his eyes watched Geralt closely like he was considering his words. “I could be your Daddy.” Geralt felt like he had swallowed his tongue and stared at Jaskier like he had a second head. “Well we are friends, you trust me. It would be a safe way for you to explore it. At least until you found somebody to take care of you permanently.”</p>
<p>“You have to be joking.” Geralt paused, and when Jaskier didn't respond Geralt continued. “You don’t have to do this, I don’t want your pity Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Did I say I’m pitying you? I just want you to be happy, and if I can be a part of that. Well, will you let me help?” Jaskier looked up at Geralt through his eyelashes, and Geralt felt his heart tug.</p>
<p>He couldn’t say no to Jaskier. Especially when he wanted what he was offering so badly.</p>
<p>“Fine. But only until I can figure out something else.” The words felt like lead coming out of Geralt’s mouth. But he swallowed that feeling and looked back at Jaskier, the frowning made his face scrunch up.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled at him, so bright and happy that Geralt almost felt blinded.</p>
<p>“Alright! Look that wasn’t too hard, was it. We have to set up boundaries and rules though.”</p>
<p>“You sound like you’ve done this before,” Geralt joked.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s because I have.” Jaskier said, sitting back and crossing his legs. “My first little was an absolute princess. She taught me a lot, and I learned a lot about myself too. Being a Daddy is very rewarding, I like to care for people.” Jaskier explained.</p>
<p>“A girl?” Geralt asked shyly.</p>
<p>“Oh, Geralt, sweet cheeks, I don’t have preferences. God, I was sure we talked about this. I’m what I like to call an equal opportunity lover! But yes, a girl. I’ve had a little boy too.”</p>
<p>“Why, why didn’t you say anything?” Geralt asked, feeling like he’d missed an episode and how did he end up so lucky. Even if it wouldn’t last, to have only a moment with Jaskier like this…</p>
<p>“Well, why didn’t you tell me? It’s not something you wear on your sleeve, but I’m not ashamed of it, I’m sure it would have come up at some point.” Jaskier explained, “But you changed the subject. Rules.”</p>
<p>Jaskier grabbed a pen and some paper then jotted down a few points, muttering under his breath as he wrote.</p>
<p>“Since you haven’t had someone help you before, I’ve just noted a few points <em>I</em> think are important. All can be discussed and changed, but look, what do you think?” Jaskier handed him the paper.</p>
<p>
  <em>Safewords must be respected and listened to - G - Marbles J- Dandelion</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When in little space always refer to Daddy as Daddy unless he says otherwise</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t keep secrets from daddy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you slip into little space always call Daddy right away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Return Daddy’s text messages</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Speak to Daddy every morning and evening</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daddy will spoil his little boy rotten</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be honest with Daddy about your mental health, he needs to know these things so he can support you and keep you safe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Respect your body, no belittling yourself, and no self-harm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You must tell Daddy when you break a rule</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember everything is up for discussion, talk to Daddy if you want anything to change.</em>
</p>
<p>Geralt stared at the piece of paper silently for a few seconds. It took a few minutes for it to sink in. That this was really happening, and it was on a piece of paper proving that. Jaskier silently waited, his eyes trained on Geralt’s face.</p>
<p>“Is there anything you want to change?” Jaskier leaned forward, his attention fully on Geralt.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Geralt’s voice was gruff, the only thing that covered up the knot that was his stomach.</p>
<p>“I want you to be 100% sure. We can take a few days and come back to it. You don’t have to agree right away. I want you to be comfortable Geralt.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Geralt's eyes trailed up to meet Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Even number nine?” Geralt felt his shoulders tense up. Jaskier moved so he could kneel in front of him and took both of Geralt’s hands in his. “I promise, it’ll be okay. I’m here for you. We can work on this together. You don’t need to decide now, but don’t let that part stop you. I just want you to be safe and healthy.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hands back, just to see the smile that would bloom across his face.</p>
<p>“Alright, take a few days, call me when you’re ready. If I leave now I will be right on time for work. Not that I will have the chance to change.” Jaskier walked across the room sliding his shoes on and stopped by the mirror to fiddle with his hair. “Well, time for a proper walk of shame. The mothers that come in every day are going to be scandalized.”</p>
<p>“You better not keep them waiting. Imagine the complaints you would get if they didn’t get to stare at you.” Geralt stood up and followed him to the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you when I get out of work.” Jaskier leaned up to kiss Geralt on the cheek. Geralt was way too old to be flushed from a cheek kiss but he felt it creep up his neck. “Get some rest okay, sleeping on me can’t be comfortable.” Jaskier walked out the door, parting with one final wave. Geralt shut the door behind him and went to collapse in his bed.</p>
<p>What had he gotten himself into?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Jaskier walked to work with a spring in his step. He’d certainly not expected last night to turn out how it did, but he couldn’t say he was disappointed. The only thing that worried him was the state Geralt was in.</p>
<p>Jaskier felt outraged every time he thought about the poor baby being alone, with no one to look after him, to care about him, to spoil him rotten. It was terrible and he really did hope that Geralt would choose him to be his Daddy.</p>
<p>Of course, he’d had given Geralt an out, because surely someone as beautiful and just so damn amazing, heroic and strong and- well, Jaskier just thought it was odd someone like Geralt couldn’t find a partner to share his life with. Whatever that might entail.</p>
<p>But he had to admit if Geralt found that other person, he might just die a little inside. Geralt wasn’t the easiest person to be friends with but Jaskier had been trying… Hard. And he felt like maybe, just maybe Geralt was coming round to being his friend.</p>
<p>He found himself more chipper throughout the day flirting with moms, and reading with the kids. He really loved his job, but Geralt kept popping up into his head. He should wait a few days until Geralt called him and let him know that it was okay. But Jaskier wanted to go over that night, maybe stop by a store and buy Geralt something nice.</p>
<p>He had to pace himself, no matter how excited he was about it he didn’t want to push Geralt away. It was a careful dance that he was currently in with him. Maybe, he would stop for presents on the way home just to be prepared when Geralt called him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Jaskier! What are you reading for us today?” A group of the afternoon kids were coming in, and Jaskier put a big smile on for them.</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise! Go get snacks. I’ll be over there in a second.” Jaskier looked down at his phone and wondered if it would be too much if he texted Geralt right now. Giving the man a few days, didn’t mean no contact right? Or at least Geralt didn’t ask for that.</p>
<p><strong>Jaskier</strong>: <em>Hey! I hope you are doing okay. You're off today right? Get some extra sleep you monster. </em></p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Geralt</strong>: I’ve slept most of the day. </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Jaskier</strong>: <em>Good. What are you doing tonight?</em></p>
<p><strong>Geralt</strong>: <em>Laundry. What are you doing? Working late? </em></p>
<p><strong>Jaskier</strong>: <em>I get off around 5 pm. I might do some shopping after. </em></p>
<p><strong>Geralt</strong>: <em>anything interesting?</em></p>
<p><strong>Jaskier</strong>: <em>It’s a secret. </em></p>
<p>There goes not getting excited and overwhelming Geralt. Jaskier smiled at his phone before he put it away. He had kids to read too, he would be able to think more about it later. There was a small knot in the bottom of his stomach. That his excitement just couldn’t kill. How was this going to end? The tragedy of it hung in the air around him.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Geralt stared at Jaskier’s last message, <em>a secret,</em> he wished for once Jask wouldn’t be so cryptic all the damn time. He also wished he wasn’t such a coward. What he really wanted to do was reply, begging him to come over, to spend the night and hold him like he did last night. Geralt wanted so bad, always wanted but never gave in.</p>
<p>He didn’t deserve the nice things, he had enough, he had his own home, a job he loved, respect and command, a good amount of savings in his bank account. What more did he need? To get sad about being alone? He had dealt with worse than being lonely, hell he’d seen others go through the worst day of their life over and over again, he was fine.</p>
<p>He was fine.</p>
<p>So he sat there staring at his phone, letting the longing curl up deep down in the pit of his stomach where he began to dump a healthy dose of resentment and despair on top of it. His thumb went to his mouth and he felt himself drop. He didn’t need anyone, he could do this alone.</p>
<p>Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he stared at the words on his phone, the letters jumbled now, not making any sense to him. He dropped the phone as he reached out for something, someone in the rapidly darkening room. “Daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier called Geralt three times on his way to the store and sent him a few dozen messages. The man didn’t answer. Jaskier tried not to be too agitated, Geralt probably had a lot on his mind. Or he was busy. </p>
<p>But the worry was something he couldn’t shake off. He would grab stuff from the store, and then head over. Jaskier never claimed to not be pushy. If Geralt was out or had a friend over he would just leave. </p>
<p>But, Geralt was the only one who hung out with him. And he was off for the night. Concern gripped Jaskier as he called one more time. He had a feeling this shopping trip was going to be rushed. </p>
<p>Once he was finished he called a cab. He couldn’t help but check his phone every few minutes on his way there. The drive couldn’t go fast enough for Jaskier and his leg bounced in place as he worried even more. He couldn’t wait to get change so the lucky cab driver got an obscene tip. If Geralt was fine and just ignoring him he’d have to pay Jaskier back after he recovered from the kick to the shins Jaskier was gonna throw on him.</p>
<p>He slammed his fist against the door, shouting out to Geralt as he continued to knock. “Geralt, if you don’t come to the door this instant I’m going to make a scene,” Jaskier called out. </p>
<p>He tried to see if he could hear any noise coming from inside, the lights were all out but his car was in the drive. “Alright, I warned you! Breaking in now.” Jaskier called through the letterbox as he started looking for an open window he could shimmy his way inside. He hoped no one would call the police, surely he didn’t look like the threatening type.</p>
<p>He went around to the back of the house, Geralt had a sliding back door. Maybe if he had any luck he could jiggle it open. He yanked on it once, twice, and the third time the door loudly opened. Pretty sure he had broken the lock, Jaskier made his way into the house. </p>
<p>The house was completely quiet, and Jaskier could feel himself start to panic more. What if something had happened to Geralt and he was about to walk into see his tragically dead body? Who would he even call? Did Geralt have a family?</p>
<p>Instead of finding Geralt murdered gruesomely in the living room, he found him curled up on the floor, with his thumb in his mouth.  That, he could deal with. He made his way over to him and put his hand on Geralt’s back. Geralt jerked, and let out a low sob and curled in closer on himself. Jaskier had never seen him so small. </p>
<p>“Geralt, are you alright?” Jaskier kept his voice quiet, afraid to scare him. </p>
<p>He didn’t respond but seemed to try and curl closer to Jaskier. He pulled away quickly just to turn on some lights and put the heating up, the air was chilled and he was worried Geralt was cold.  When he came back to Geralt, he noticed he was crying.</p>
<p>“What’s the wrong, dear heart? Come on you can tell Daddy.” Jaskier tried to coax Geralt into talking. He looked up at Jaskier, his eyes huge and filled with tears, Jaskier gently pulled his thumb from his mouth, “There you go, talk to me, baby,” </p>
<p>“S’wet.” Geralt whispered, pushing his thumb back in his mouth.</p>
<p>“What’s wet, dear heart?” </p>
<p>Geralt flushed, his cheeks going bright red, but his hand went under the blanket to pat low down.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby,” Jaskier finally clued in, a rush of relief flooded over him, he could help with this, he could make this all better. “Don’t cry, everybody has accidents sometimes, nothing to be ashamed about, sweetheart.” He ran his hands through Geralt’s hair, soothing him as he gently helped him sit up. “Do you think you can walk, baby?” </p>
<p>Geralt silently shook his head, and Jaskier smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Jaskier moved so he could kneel beside Geralt. Geralt hid his face in his hands, and let out a sob when Jaskier softly removed them from his face. </p>
<p>“I need your arms.” Geralt frowned until Jaskier held his own arms above his head. Geralt followed his lead and held his arms up. Jaskier picked him up, wrapped his arms around his middle.  Geralt let out a surprised noise as Jaskier picked him up but stilled in his arms. He wrapped his legs around his waist, and tightly held on to him. “Let's go take a bath, big guy.” Geralt sniffled into his neck. </p>
<p>Jaskier walked them to the bathroom, setting Geralt down on the bathtub edge. When he pulled away Geralt started to sob again, a low sound that made Jaskier’s heartache. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey it’s alright. Let me take care of you.” Geralt shook his head and silently pointed at Jaskier’s shirt. There was a wet spot from Geralt’s pants. Jaskier shrugged and took his shirt off. “See, look it’s fine. We’ll wash it later okay?” Geralt frowned at him but nodded, his sobs subsiding. </p>
<p>Jaskier got the bathwater running, he was grateful that Geralt’s bath was huge, he’d have no trouble washing his baby in there. “Ok let’s get you out of these wet clothes, yeah?” he suggested as he went to pull Geralt’s shirt over his head. He tickled lightly at Geralt’s sides which earned him a small smile. “There’s my happy baby,” Jaskier cooed, kissing Geralt’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Ok, up you get,” Jaskier gently tugged up under Geralt’s arms to help him stand, and pulled his pants and boxers down in one quick movement. He sat him down on the toilet seat then, “I want you to go potty for me, baby. I’ll just take this to the laundry, ok.” He made sure Geralt was safe and rushed to the laundry, depositing the clothes in the sink to soak.</p>
<p>On his way back he gathered some supplies and some clean clothes from Geralt’s bedroom including some boxers and a clean shirt for himself. </p>
<p>Back in the bathroom Geralt was still sitting on the toilet. “Did you go potty for me baby?” Jaskier asked.</p>
<p>Geralt nodded.</p>
<p>“Such a good boy! Now Daddy has a surprise for you.” Jaskier praised. He pulled out some ‘no more tears’ bubbles and a koala shaped sponge. He handed the sponge to Geralt and fiddled with the water temperature for a moment and poured the bubbles into the tub. Geralt watched him closely, an excited gleam coming to his eyes. Jaskier couldn’t help but smile to himself as he waited for the bath to fill. “Are you ready for a bubble bath?” Geralt nodded shyly, but Jaskier could tell how excited he was. </p>
<p>Hopefully, he would be able to get him to open up more over time, even though the shyness was adorable and yanked at Jaskier’s heartstrings. Jaskier helped him into the bathtub, and let Geralt get settled in. Geralt quietly passed his hands through the bubbles, like he was shy to let himself play. </p>
<p>“Are you feeling a little bit better?” When Geralt nodded, Jaskier dunked the koala sponge into the water. Geralt closed his eyes as Jaskier washed him. Jaskier would have to remember to get bath toys for next time, thinking that would be something his boy would enjoy. </p>
<p>He went about cleaning Geralt with the care of a parent when he got to Geralt’s privates he washed the area gently and thoroughly ignoring the squeak that he let out and the flush of embarrassment that shaded his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Ok, little one, bath times over,” Jaskier said, booping Geralt on the nose when he scowled. “It’s late, baby, next time you can have a long bath and you can play. Now though it’s time for cuddles in bed.” This seemed to speak to Geralt and he didn’t fuss anymore, working with Jaskier to get out of the bath and wrapped in a large towel. </p>
<p>Jaskier dried him off and pulled a soft sleep shirt over his head. Geralt looked adorable all warm and sleepy standing in a t-shirt and nothing else. Jaskier kissed him on the nose then got out some baby powder. Geralt’s face scrunched up in displeasure but Jaskier only tsked and dusted the powder around his penis and on his bottom. “Much better, all soft and dry, baby.” Jaskier praised, wiping away the scowl from Geralt’s brow with a thumb.</p>
<p>“Ready for bed?” Jaskier asked once he’d pulled up Geralt's sleep pants. Geralt shook his head and pouted at him. Jaskier only smiled at him and pulled the blanket back from the bed. “C’mon, lay down with me. I’ve missed you today baby.” Geralt’s face lit up and he climbed into the bed. Jaskier tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll be right back okay? Stay there.” Geralt nodded and made himself comfortable. </p>
<p>Jaskier came back a few minutes later with a bottle in hand. Geralt was curled up on his side, his thumb in his mouth. He crawled into bed next to him and put a hand on his back. Geralt turned around, a curious look on his face. His eyes were focused on the bottle in Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier smiled and set it on the table beside the bed. </p>
<p>“C’mere.” He opened his arms, letting Geralt get settled in them. Geralt faced him, his eyes focused on his face. Jaskier felt so relaxed, so calm with Geralt in his arms. He grabbed the bottle and held it to Geralt’s mouth. Geralt took a few seconds before he took it in his mouth, he didn’t try to grab at it. Just let Jaskier take care of him. Jaskier pet through his hair as he drank, humming under his breath. </p>
<p>When Geralt finished he took the bottle away and held Geralt in his arms. Geralt’s arms wrapped around Jaskier’s middle, clinging tightly to him. Jaskier kissed his head, and sang softly under his breath. He couldn’t remember where he had learned the song but it seemed to soothe Geralt and eventually, his breath evened out. Jaskier stayed awake a bit longer, just enjoying the feeling of holding Geralt in his arms. He fell asleep, the sweet smell of his baby boy in his nose. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>When Jaskier woke up the next morning, Geralt was holding onto him. Jaskier was no stranger to being spooned, but Geralt's cock against his ass was something new to wake up to in the morning. Jaskier stretched and tried to slip out of Geralt’s arms only to be held onto tighter. Jaskier laughed to himself and flipped over so that he was face to face with Geralt. </p>
<p>Geralt was fast asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. He couldn’t help himself as he reached down and cupped Geralt through his sleep pants. Geralt let out a soft groan, his hips thrust up into Jaskier’s touch. </p>
<p>Geralt’s eyes cracked open and he looked at Jaskier through heavy-lidded eyes. Jaskier smiled at him and reached his hand into Geralt’s pants so he could take him in his hand properly. </p>
<p>“Is this ok?” He asked as he slowly slid his hand down Geralt’s length. </p>
<p>“Mmm, more than,” Geralt replied, pulling Jaskier closer to him, cupping his ass with his big hand.</p>
<p>“Morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?” </p>
<p>Of course, Jaskier was a talker in the mornings too. Geralt chuckled and kissed the words from his mouth. His own hand moved between them slipping into Jaskier’s pants, a moan spilling from his lips.</p>
<p>When they were both free, Jaskier wriggled impossibly closer, moving Geralt’s hand and sliding his cock against the others. He guided Geralt to hold them both, wrapping his own hand around them together and speeding up. </p>
<p>They moaned together, sharing breath and kisses as they moved in tandem chasing their release. Geralt tensed as his orgasm tore through him, he spilled between them his voice hitched on a word.</p>
<p>“Daddy.”</p>
<p>Jaskier came so hard his vision whited out for a moment. The name doing things to him he hadn’t expected to be so hot.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Geralt, warn a guy before you throw the kink at them in the morning.” Jaskier teased when his soul reentered his body and he was able to form coherent thought again.</p>
<p>Geralt tried to turn away, and Jaskier knew he’d said the wrong thing again.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I, I’m sorry, I won’t say that again.” Geralt mumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh no, Geralt, you will absolutely say that again. Look at me, dear heart,” Jaskier gripped his face in his hands forcing him to look him in the eye. “I know this is different, I know you are big now, but jesus fuck, that was so hot.” He traced Geralt’s mouth with his thumb, pushing it into his mouth for Geralt to suckle on. “Baby, we can talk about this after I clean us up and coffee, coffee is very important, but please. You did nothing wrong.” Jaskier laughed then and looked at the mess between them, “Nope nothing wrong at all.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt brewed a pot of coffee in nothing but his sleep pants while Jaskier sat on the counter and admired the view. There was nothing like a guy in sleep pants with no underwear on, Jaskier wondered if he had enough time to try to pry another round out of Geralt. </p>
<p>“Black right?” Jaskier smiled and took the offered coffee from Geralt. Geralt sat across from him, and Jaskier couldn’t help but smile into his coffee. It was very domestic, which was something Jaskier hadn’t had in a long time. He wanted to hold Geralt’s hand and tell him how pretty his eyes were, but he wasn’t sure how well that would go over with Geralt first thing in the morning. </p>
<p>“You look chipper.” Geralt’s eyes never left him as he drank his own coffee. Jaskier’s hair was messy and wet from the shower, and he couldn’t help but watch the water travel down his neck. He felt nervous, which was stupid. It was just Jaskier, he tried to remind himself. He had nothing to be nervous about.</p>
<p>Geralt decided to man up and walked over to Jaskier, slotting himself between his legs and leant forward to catch a falling drop of water on its way down his collarbone. Firm hands grasped around his waist pulling him closer and he felt Jaskier arch into him.</p>
<p>“Mmm that was nice,” Jaskier purred into Geralt’s ear, stroking his hands up his sides. He ducked his head to capture Geralt’s lips, urging him into a kiss while his legs wrapped around Geralt’s thighs. Jaskier pulled away slightly, “You are very distracting.” He nibbled along Geralt’s stubbled jaw, “And I love being distracted,” He ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair, “But we need to talk.” </p>
<p>Geralt sighed, he knew Jaskier was right but dammit his dick had other ideas and was equally as distracted by Jaskier. </p>
<p>Geralt leaned down to kiss him again before he moved back to his seat, he would rather get on his knees in front of Jaskier. But knew that he couldn’t avoid this conversation any longer. </p>
<p>“Where should we start?” Geralt couldn’t look at Jaskier suddenly, he felt like he was about to head into a burning building. Jaskier leaned over to put his hands on Geralt’s knee and rubbed soothing circles. </p>
<p>“Hey Geralt, it’s okay. Don’t stress.” Jaskier’s voice was soft and soothed Geralt. “I promise it’s not that scary of a conversation.” Jaskier had a smile on his face when Geralt finally looked up, and he could feel himself relax. “Do you know the difference between regression and age play?” Geralt felt tense all over but tried to focus on the feeling of Jaskier’s hand on his leg. He took a deep breath and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Ok, so I think when I arrived last night you were in an age regressed state. I might go out on a limb and say you were highly stressed before this happened?” Geralt nodded and Jaskier continued. “Age regression can be a coping mechanism, a way for your brain to find escape from the feelings that are maybe too much to process. People tend to go to a time they felt secure, safe, or loved. You were very young last night, Geralt, has that happened before?”</p>
<p>Geralt was a little shocked, taking the information in, it kind of made sense, a lot of the missing pieces over the years slipped into place. “I think so, some mornings I wake up and…” Geralt’s face flushed. Jaskier just watched him, stroking his leg and letting him find his words. “I’ve woken wet before.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for sharing that with me, that was very brave.” Jaskier praised. Geralt felt himself lean into that praise pushing some of the embarrassment away.</p>
<p>“There is a different level of care I can provide in those times, it’s something you must make very clear with anyone in the future. You are most likely unable to safeword in this space, and “play” must be more nurturing. Please promise me you’ll let them know.” Jaskier’s gaze bore into Geralt’s eyes. He nodded in confirmation even as the thought of having to find someone else, someone, not Jaskier when he got bored of all this made his stomach drop.</p>
<p>“Good. Right, so age play or little space is different, it’s more of a… choice, for want of a better word,” Jaskier flourished his hands trying to find the right way to phrase it. “It’s something that can be initiated, a place where you might go to de-stress but you still have a grasp on the “real world”, even if that’s distant. Maybe you have things that help you reach that space, like your toys and roach.” Geralt nodded, his fingers instantly itched to hold his horse.  </p>
<p>Jaskier reached over to where the plush was set down and handed it to Geralt. The damn man was a mind reader.</p>
<p>“You might want to play a role in this space, you may want to explore yourself or your sexual urges in this space too. This is all safe, sane, and consensual as long as you and your Daddy have rules, understandings, open communication, and a safe word. So I guess that brings us to what happened this morning.” Jaskier looked at Geralt and stole a quick kiss. “You’re doing so well, dear heart.” </p>
<p>Geralt blushed but leaned into the kiss, part of him was mortified at his words this morning but he was curious where Jaskier was going. He really didn’t know why all these years he hadn’t searched on google for himself. Like looking into it would be admitting a part of him he really didn’t want to look too closely at, all the while it was consuming his life and shutting him off from actually living.</p>
<p>“When you called me Daddy, Geralt, I came so fucking hard.” Jaskier grinned at him, he looked like he was ten seconds away from eating Geralt up. “Daddy kink, hoo boy I am a sucker for this, please call me Daddy always. Goes straight to my heart, I'm a carer if you haven't noticed and I love taking a little control.” He grinned and went on, “Daddy kink can be used in and out of age-play, so it’s more a gentle giving over of control. It can come back to rules or it can just be used in the bedroom, it can include things like set bedtimes and checking in for meals and the such but can be kinky too. Have you ever been spanked, Geralt?”</p>
<p>The squeak that came unbidden from Geralt made Jaskier laugh, “We will talk about <em>that</em> again!” Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s knee. “You’ve been very quiet, dear heart. How do you feel? Any questions?”</p>
<p>Geralt felt like his whole body had heated up at those words, Jaskier talking about daddy kink was so much. The idea that Jaskier was turned on by something that he had done. </p>
<p>“It’s just strange. To talk about it like this.” </p>
<p>Jaskier nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>“You’ve never talked about it like this before, so it makes sense that it would be strange. But, I want to make this as good for you as possible. You know I care for you and want to make you safe and happy. It’ll get easier to talk about. I want you to ask me any questions you have though, Geralt.” Geralt nodded, but he felt like there was a rock lodged in his throat.</p>
<p>“I like the praise.” his voice cracked when he said it, but Geralt tried to sit up straight. Jaskier was honest with him, he could try to do the same. </p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Jaskier stretched out his back with a pop. “I want to constantly praise you because you deserve it. Is there anything you are worried about? This is your time to talk too, Geralt.” </p>
<p>“Honestly, I think I need to let it all sink in,” Geralt ran his hands through his hair, “I never looked too deep into this… this stuff.” He huffed a laugh. “I know, pretty obvious now, but, <em>well</em> I’ve been scared to look too deeply. What if work found out and they said I wasn’t sane enough to do my job? What if I fuck everything up? It’s always been too much, but with you, here, it’s…” He took a moment to find the right words, “It’s easier. I have no idea what I’m doing here but a small knot in my stomach has eased. Does that make sense?” </p>
<p>Jaskier’s smile was blinding and Geralt didn’t think he could look at it too long for fear of losing himself to it. “It does, dear heart, it makes sense. We’ve got this, <em>you’ve</em> got this.”</p>
<p>Geralt shifted nervously in his seat. He wished he could stop this conversation because the more comfortable he got the more he wanted to blurt out his real feelings to Jaskier. How he wanted him, and only him. How he wished Jaskier would be his daddy forever. Just the thought of accidentally saying that to Jaskier and how much he would ruin their relationship made his stomach sick. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Jaskier asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I… I want to kiss you.” Geralt said.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked at him with satisfaction and fell back on his elbows, “Well, come on then. Have at it.” Jaskier teased, threw his head back with a laugh.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t wait to be told twice and launched himself from his stool to lean over Jaskier on the counter. Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He let Geralt take what he wanted, moving his head to give him access to his neck. Geralt bit and sucked down his neck, leaving marks in his wake. Jaskier would have to wear a scarf for the next few days at work, but it was worth it. </p>
<p>Jaskier was already hard between them, and Geralt couldn’t help himself as he rubbed against him. Jaskier kissed him like he was precious, and it made Geralt want to sink into him and never leave. The way this felt, combined with how Geralt felt when Jaskier took care of him, made Geralt realize that his feelings for Jaskier were slowly getting heavier and heavier every day. </p>
<p>Geralt pulled down his sleep pants and Jaskier’s boxers and took both of them in his hand. He jerked them off slowly, Jaskier let out a cry into his mouth and his hands tangled in Geralt’s hair as he ravished his mouth. </p>
<p>Jaskier pulled away with a laugh, his hands going to the counter to support himself as Geralt sped up. Geralt let his eyes trail over Jaskier, drank him in. The feeling of overwhelming longing that filled Geralt when he looked at him. He wanted Jaskier to claim him. He wanted to claim Jaskier back. </p>
<p>But he knew Jaskier would never want that. </p>
<p>Jaskier thrust up into his hands, his eyes closed. He looked peaceful, relaxed in Geralt’s grasp. Geralt pulled his hand away and got to his knees. He wanted to fully enjoy this, wanted to hear every soft moan that came out of Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier barely had time to open his eyes before Geralt was swallowing around his dick. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s hands panicked to get a grip on his hair as Geralt deepthroated him. </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” </p>
<p>Geralt ignored him and focused on how he enjoyed the feeling of Jaskier in his mouth. The weight and taste made him moan around his cock. Jaskier accidentally thrust, but Geralt just swallowed around him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, be careful.” Jaskier put a hand on his head, softly petting him. “I don’t want to hurt you, there’s no rush.” </p>
<p>Geralt relaxed his throat, and let Jaskier thrust into his mouth softly. Jaskier whispered praise as he pet through his hair. Geralt closed his eyes, he almost felt as if he was enjoying this more than Jaskier was. </p>
<p>“Such a beautiful boy, look at you taking my cock so well.” Jaskier words went straight through Geralt and he brought a hand to cradle Jaskier’s balls and swallowed around Jaskier before his soft words turned into curses as Jaskier came down his throat. Geralt had to pull back, gasped for breath after swallowing him down. His own come on the kitchen floor, an annoying mess that he couldn’t be bothered to think of. </p>
<p>Jaskier was on him in seconds, cradled him, and kissed his face. “Such a good boy. My beautiful boy.” </p>
<p>Jaskier held tight to Geralt until both of their breathing had returned to normal and then held him a little bit more. “Let’s get cleaned up and have a nap.” Jaskier said, grinning when he heard the sigh Geralt let out. He didn’t let Geralt do anything, even cleaning up the mess he’d made on the floor and spraying down the counter tops because, as he declared, kitchen sex was very unsanitary.</p>
<p>Geralt couldn't help but laugh at that, Jaskier was always so straight forward, he’d say blunt but Jaskier always had a way of saying what he meant while making it soft around the edges. He was shocked when Jaskier pulled him down onto the couch on top of him though. He was just so used to being the bigger partner and being treated as such that when Jaskier held him close to his chest, Geralt couldn’t help feeling small in his arms.</p>
<p>He fell asleep with his ear pressed close to Jaskier’s heart, the heartbeat lulling him into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt held the list in his hands, looking from it to Jaskier and back again. He knew Jask wouldn’t let him off with a noncommittal grunt on this one, so he pulled on his big boy pants and had a go.</p>
<ol>
<li>Safewords must be respected and listened to - G - Marbles J- Dandelion</li>
<li>When in little space always refer to Daddy as Daddy unless he says otherwise</li>
<li>Don’t keep secrets from daddy</li>
<li>When you slip into little space always call Daddy right away</li>
<li>Return Daddy’s text messages</li>
<li>Speak to Daddy every morning and evening</li>
<li>Daddy will spoil his little boy rotten</li>
<li>Be honest with Daddy about your mental health, he needs to know these things so he can support you and keep you safe</li>
<li>Respect your body, no belittling yourself, and no self-harm</li>
<li>You must tell Daddy when you break a rule</li>
<li>Remember everything is up for discussion, talk to Daddy if you want anything to change.</li>
</ol>
<p>“This seems... very restrictive?” Geralt said, glancing at Jaskier to judge if he was disappointed in him. Jaskier only hummed and tapped a finger on his chin.</p>
<p>“I can see how you might think that,” Jaskier mused, “Part of this dynamic is handing over some of the control in your life to me. Letting me take care of your worries so that you can feel freer.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s eyebrow raised at that, but he didn’t instantly dismiss the idea.</p>
<p>“How about we try it out? These rules are never set in stone, please know you can come to me at <em>any</em> time and ask about changing something. We may even add to the list if you find something you rather enjoy. But until the rules are changed they are there to be obeyed as best as you can.” Jaskier was watching him closely checking for any distress and that Geralt was taking it all in.</p>
<p>“What if I’m working? I can’t drop everything to return a message.” Geralt knew the answer to this but was feeling bristly and wanted to test Jaskier’s patience.</p>
<p>Jaskier, unfortunately, had the patience of a saint. “Like I said, you follow the rules to the best of your ability. Look, Geralt,” Jaskier held his hand in his own, “Life isn’t a set of rules stuck to the fridge, it’s unpredictable and shit happens, but these are here to help you, not to make you feel trapped. Just use common sense, if we have plans but something changes we let each other know. That’s the same in any relationship; it's about mutual respect and communication.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s face flushed. Did Jaskier think this was a relationship? “Yeah, yeah you’re right. Sorry, this is a lot, I'm just being difficult.”</p>
<p>Jaskier practically jumped into his lap, running his thumb over the furrows in Geralt’s forehead and kissed him on each cheek. “Ssh no belittling yourself remember, Daddy doesn’t mind a challenge now and then.” Jaskier was so sincere Geralt almost believed him.</p>
<p>“Yeah about that rule…”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>When Jaskier left the apartment, he felt a lot better. They had actually got somewhere, even after Geralt’s regression they were able to clear things up. He was even hopeful that Geralt might see this as a relationship, <em>god he hoped so</em>. He was falling fast and hard.</p>
<p>They had plans to see each other in a couple of days for breakfast, once Geralt’s rotation was over. But he’d promised to call when he could and keep Jaskier in the loop with messages.</p>
<p>It was Jaskier’s day off so he strolled the long way home so he’d go past his favourite hidden gem; the best fetish and toy store in town. It was so rare these days to be able to shop in person, online was so clinical. Jaskier liked to touch and feel, he liked the intimacy of picking something out by hand.</p>
<p>He greeted the cashier by name and wandered the store winding his way to the ‘little’ section. The store supported the community and so the community supported them back, this meant they had a fabulous selection of everything from bottles to diapers and onesies.</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed as his hands fluttered over the soft fabrics of clothing and blankets. He selected an onesie covered in firemen and dogs with hoses in their mouths. The cotton was soft and Jaskier knew Geralt would love the feeling. He picked a couple of blankets, one had a satin ribbon edge that would be great when Geralt wanted to stim a little.</p>
<p>He thought back to the bottle he’d bought, and added another with a teet that was perfect for Geralt's mouth and teeth, a couple of pacifiers went into his basket and after some consideration to how Geralt might react, Jaskier threw caution to the wind and added a rattle.</p>
<p>He forced himself to step away before he got carried away, he could take things slowly for Geralt’s sake. He picked some pretty wrapping paper from the newsagents on the way home so he could wrap the gifts and make them as pretty and fun as possible for Geralt to enjoy.</p>
<p>It was cold out, the chilly air made his nose bright red, so he hurried home to cosy up and watch some Netflix all day. He looked forward to some hot chocolate and the phone call he had planned later with Geralt.</p>
<p>His house was warm but quiet. He missed Geralt’s house, missed the man himself. He had sent a couple of messages off just telling him about his day and the new show he was currently binging. Not too worried about no reply as Geralt was on shift. He couldn’t wait for their breakfast date, he could totally wait a couple of days, no worries at all.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Hey, Geralt.” Eskel called out. It was the end of the shift, and Geralt was mostly focused on going home.</p>
<p>“What?” Geralt was exhausted, and now that the shift was over his thoughts went to calling Jaskier and getting a good sleep before their date. The shift had been a big one and he was feeling fussy, he just wanted to go lay down and not think about anything for a while.</p>
<p>“Let’s go out and drink tonight. You look like I need a drink.” Eskel patted him on the shoulder, hard enough that the sound echoed around the firehouse. Geralt shook his head at his friend, ready to turn him down. Being home sounded better, and he was supposed to call Jaskier after work.</p>
<p>“C’mon. We never hang out anymore. Let’s go get drunk, and then you can tell me what has crawled up your ass and died. Or better yet <em>who</em>.” Eskel wiggled his eyebrows at Geralt, who sighed.</p>
<p>Eskel was right, he had been antisocial lately. The least he could do is go out for a beer with his childhood friend.</p>
<p>“Fine, but only one beer.”</p>
<p>“Oh for sure. <em>One</em> beer.” Eskel laughed and rolled his eyes. Geralt nodded and went to get his bag. He could text Jaskier, he would have to be on time for breakfast but he could have a little fun.</p>
<p>Eskel ended up roping in Lambert, Letho, and Vesemir to join them and the crew hit the bars. One drink turned into two, into shots into, <em>well</em>, Geralt didn’t remember ending up upside down on Eskel’s bed, one leg hanging off the edge and using a shoe as a pillow.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Hey white wolf, your phone is ringing.” Eskel smacked the side of Geralt’s face. He got zero reaction, which made him curious to put his hand over Geralt’s mouth to make sure he was still breathing. “Well, fuck.”</p>
<p>The phone stopped ringing just to start up again and Eskel groaned. He had to grope around in Geralt’s pockets for a few seconds before he came out with it.</p>
<p>He pressed to answer and fumbled with it to his ear. “Hey, this is….”</p>
<p>“Where are you? I have been waiting here for an hour. You are not at home, they don’t know where you are at work. You haven’t been answering any phone calls or text messages.” Jaskier was trying hard not to scream and failing.</p>
<p>Eskel had to hold the phone away from his ear as the rant escalated. He wasn’t really sure how to interrupt the caller but he tried, “Sorry, uh, this is, <em>uh</em> a friend of Geralt’s.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit sorry, is he ok is he, <em>um</em> with you?” Jaskier stumbled over himself, suddenly cut off from his angry tirade.</p>
<p>“Yeah he’s asleep next to me, don’t think he’s waking up anytime soon, really did a number on him last night.” Eskel chuckled.</p>
<p>“Right, well sorry to have interrupted you. Tell him, <em>no</em>, don't worry about it, thanks for answering.” Jaskier hung up leaving Eskel wondering what had just happened. It was too early to worry about any of that and he slumped back down and fell asleep.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Geralt woke up two hours later, his head felt like somebody had filled it with rocks. He shoved Eskel off of him, who had somehow wrapped his whole body around him reminisce of when they shared a bed in foster care.</p>
<p>“Fuck, what time is it?” Eskel grunted and shoved Geralt away from him. Geralt stood up and searched for his phone. When he found it he cursed under his breath, he was three hours late. And by how many missed phone calls he had, he’d some serious apologizing to do to Jaskier.</p>
<p>He pressed the call button, as he tried to pull on his shoes. The first call was ignored, and Geralt cursed more to himself.</p>
<p>“This is your fucking fault, Eskel, I said one drink.” He yelled at him as he called Jaskier again. He could get a cab. He could go over there, apologize to his face. He could feel the panic start going up his throat, and he felt like he was going to cry.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find Letho and Lambert were the instigators, although you were the one singing out for shots when you got up to karaoke. <em>Dude</em>, I’m surprised they didn’t take the mic off you. Nine Inch Nails Closer is not a song you should sing at a bar.” Eskel groaned at the memory.</p>
<p>“Well, it shouldn’t have been on the list,” Geralt grumbled. “God I’m going to be in so much trouble.” He sat on the edge of the bed and his face fell into his hands.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know.” Eskel laughed, Geralt shot him a look.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” He asked, panic rising in his throat.</p>
<p>“Answered a very angry phone call, the guy was in full panic mode, <em>dude</em>, he even called work!” Eskel was laughing hard now, clutching his belly like it hurt.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Geralt called Jaskier ten times on the way to his apartment. Each call was ignored, and the panic in Geralt’s stomach was threatening to overtake him. He felt like he could throw up on the street. He found himself almost jogging up the stairs to Jaskier’s apartment and knocked loud enough that he heard the noise in his head like a hammer.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, please open the door.” Geralt called out. A neighbor peeked their head through the door to give him a dirty look, but he just ignored them. “Jaskier, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>The door slid open, and Jaskier, dressed in a big t-shirt and boxer shorts, stood in front of him. He looked beautiful, and Geralt felt his mouth go dry. He’d fucked up, so badly.</p>
<p>“We don’t need to talk, because you apparently have no concept of honesty.” Jaskier went to slam the door in his face and Geralt stuck his foot out. Geralt cursed at the sharp pain and Jaskier opened the door again with a concerned look on his face. “You’re an idiot! Fuck, come in. I’ll look at it. You big idiot.” Jaskier helped him inside and sat him on the couch. Geralt slipped his shoe off as Jaskier looked at it.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few seconds as Jaskier looked him over. Geralt tried to open his mouth, and Jaskier just gave him a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Please. Let me explain.” Geralt’s voice was low, barely a whisper. Jaskier shook his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t need one Geralt. You are allowed to do whatever you want. We weren’t officially together, though….” Jaskier felt tears rush to his eyes, and he struggled to hold them back. “It’s fine. I just want you to leave.” His voice was high-pitched, and he had to swallow back the sob that came up his throat. Geralt stood up, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>He went to comfort Jaskier, he couldn’t just leave him like this, the outstretched hand was violently pushed away.</p>
<p>“No, Geralt, I’m angry at you, this,” He gestured at his face, at the tears, “These are fucking frustrating but I’m angry and disappointed and I just need space. You hurt me, ok. I need time.”</p>
<p>“You need to listen to me, Jaskier. You’ve got it wrong.”</p>
<p>“Wrong! I’ve got it wrong? Geralt did you ever actually want me? Did you just use me to fulfill a fantasy or what? Was I just a stepping stone? That man, he sounded pretty happy with how your night went, <em>really did a number on you</em>. And I was here worried out of my skull that something had happened. Geralt, I called your fucking work! Do you even <em>know</em> how humiliated I feel?” Jaskier shuddered as the anger ran through his veins. His eyes landed on the bag of gifts he’d purchased.</p>
<p>The sight made him see red, he snatched them up and threw them at Geralt, “I’m such a fool, I thought... I… God, I'm an idiot, just take that and go.” Tears streamed down his face, and Geralt, he just looked so stupid with his big stupid eyes and his stupid lips and his stupid big shoulders slumped in defeat. “Please, Geralt, just go.” Jaskier whispered as his anger was quickly turning into full-blown sobs.</p>
<p>He needed space, he’d get over this but right now he needed time and peace. Geralt looked at the bag like he hadn’t seen gifts before but bowed his head and walked to the door.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Jaskier. I’ll leave you alone.” He closed the door behind him with a quiet click leaving Jaskier to crumple to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love to hear all your thoughts!<br/>Please come talk to us over at <a href="https://twitter.com/FGfics">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>